A Different Type On Ending
by DaBombDiggiDomDiggyDom
Summary: Rose blames herself for Masons death. She goes for a late-night walk and guess what she stumbles upon?


Chapter 1_All but Nothing

I had to get out of this room. I could feel it. The walls were caving in on me.

Taunting me.

Yelling at me.

Mason. If only I could tell you how sorry I was.

It's my entire fault that you're dead. I'm an idiot for bringing you into everything.

I'm walking down the halls; I hope I don't get caught.

God knows I don't need another lecture.

I keep walking along the dorm halls; I don't know where I'm going all I know is that I need air.

I stop walking. I see a pale white figure.

My first thought is that I've been caught, but as I take a closer look I see someone familiar.

Who is it?

I walk closer; I want to know who this person is. There features are becoming more noticeable.

Defiantly a male.

Demetri?

I take a few more steps closer.

"No" I breathed. "I'm going crazy"

The figure turned around.

"Hello Rose" Replied the figure.

"This is a trick!" I gasp. It has to be.

He's dead; this is only my conscience trying to blame me again. I know I'm responsible for his death! Why do I have to be constantly reminded?

"I will assure you Rose, I am here. Not alive but I am here" He replied.

No he's to calm. This can't be Mason. It's not possible.

I run. My eyes are watering. He must be a hallucination. I'm still running when I crash into a wall.

A wall that happens to hold me in place.

"Let go of me" I yell. "Imposter"

He puts one of his hands over my mouth.

"Shush Rose, we only have so much time to talk and I would rather it just be us two the half the school" He whispered. "Now I'll remove my hand but you have to be quite ok?"

I nod.

He removed his hand but his grip on my arm stayed. I just to twist out of his grip but it only tightened. I felt restricted, and I hated it.

"Explain" I growled. "If you are the real Mason tell me how this is possible."

"Oh it's actually quite simple" He smirked. "Your Shadow kissed"

I attempt to twist out of his grip again. He only pulls me closer to his chest.

"Rose I need to explain to you before I have to go, please I just want to feel close to you before I do" He pleaded.

Reluctantly I nodded. If it is really him it was the least I could do.

"What does Shadow Kissed mean and what does it have to do with you?" I demanded.

"In the way it was explained to me, you have no right to kill. Remember all those years ago when you were in that car crash? Well you died that day. Lissa brought you back, and in doing so, you're technically meant to be dead so when you killed those Strigoi you activated a side effect of being Shadow Kissed." He explained.

"What's the side effect?" I asked.

"You can now connect with the other side, or if you wanted to put it plainly" He gestured towards himself. "You can communicate with ghost."

I gasp.

No this can't be, it's all too much to take in.

I struggle in his grip again.

"Let go of me" I demanded.

"No. Calm down" He demanded back.

I struggled harder. I needed to leave, it's all too much.

He pushed me against the wall.

"Rose" Mason whispered harshly. "Stop it. Now."

My struggled ceased.

"Oh Mason" I cried. All of those bottled up feelings where over flowing. I clutched at his shirt.

"It's ok, everything will be fine" He soothed while pulling me closer to him.

"How is it I can even touch you?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Guess that's part of being Shadow Kissed." He replied. "I came here for a reason though. So I'm sorry but I'll have to be leaving soon."

I looked into his eyes.

"No you can't leave. You just got here" I pleaded.

"I can't stay. I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Don't say sorry Mason. It's my fault. Entirely mine. Blame me." I cried again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"What are talking about?" Mason demanded. He looked confused.

"It's my fault your dead Mason. If I were a bit more cautious you would be alive and we would never be in this mess, I love you Mase and I want you back, I know I can never be forgiven for what has happened to you." I sobbed quietly while looking anywhere but at him.

Mason just stood there looking shocked.

"Rose" Mason finally said. "Look at me."

I refused to meet his gaze.

I felt to fingers pushing my chin towards his face and looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't you ever" He seethed. "Say this is your fault. It was my choice to come with you and don't ever let me hear you blame yourself again"

He released his grip me. I slid down against the wall.

"I have to go" Mason said.

I stood up straight away.

"No. Please stay Mason. Please?" I begged frantically. Why can't he stay? Is it me?

His gaze softened.

"I can't, the longer I stay here, the weaker I get. I'm already pushing my limit now." He explained softly. "But before I go I have to warn you about something."

"About what?" I asked.

"All I'm aloud to tell you is this." He said. "The one you love will become the one you hate. Be careful of whom you call your enemy or foe."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Someone I love will become someone I hate? Who?"

"I'm sorry Rose that all they allowed me to tell you" Mason said softly.

"They? Who's they?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Rose I have to go" Mason said sadly.

Mason pulled Rose into a hug. He felt warm. Is that even possible with a ghost?

"I love you Rose" Mason started disappearing with those three words.

Soon I was clutching nothing but air.

"I love you too" I seemed to be saying to the empty hallway.

"Rose" I heard another male voice. "What are you doing outside your dorm?"

I turn around and see Demetri.

"I needed some air" I stated.

He just looked at me.

"Come on all take you back to your dorm." He said gruffly. "You know one day I won't be here to catch you before the other guardians do"

I didn't say anything and just fallowed him to my room.

Once we were there he opened the door. I was about to close it when is foot caught the door.

"Roza, are you feeling ok?" He asked worriedly.

I smiled. I loved when he called me that.

"Yeh, never been better" I lied.

He eyes be sceptically. I have a feeling he doesn't believe me.

"You do know you can talk to me about anything right?" Demetri asked.

"Of course" I smiled and nodded. "But right now, I think I'll be fine"

And that was the truth.

He seemed to except this as an answer.

He nodded.

"As long as you know Roza" He stated.

And with that, he turned on his heal and walked away.

I closed the door and climbed into my bed.

Thinking over everything Mason told me.

There seemed to be two things stuck in my head.

Will I ever see Mason again?

Who do I love that will turn into an enemy?

Those two things I ponder over, but eventually I fall into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

**End.**

**Reviews because you're nice?**

**What do you thing? I sort of remade a version of this I made a few years back. It was originally a play but with a few twist and turns I turned it into this. **

**If you're interested in reading the play it has been posted. It's called "A different turn of events".**


End file.
